


Whumpmas Anthology 2020

by nurkat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Smut, Reader Insert, Sexy Times, Whump, Whumpmas 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat/pseuds/nurkat
Summary: Hey guys!As your local neighborhood trash panda, I've decided to offer the gift of my hurt/comfort garbage for the holidays!I'm going to try and post a short story every week. I'd like to dabble in some other character inserts too.Thanks for reading!Always feel free to comment or send suggestions!nurkatao3@gmail.comxo
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Pernicious (Bones x Reader)

We were both running. The air was thick with humidity and the lush forest cover made it difficult to find a safe path. I remember reading somewhere that kids on Earth would do an activity similar to this, for fun, but it was usually in the large cities. They called it parkour, I think. Jim was behind me, yelling into his communicator. We were both out of breath, but we kept running, dodging roots, vines, snakes, insects, and whatever else found its way in our spontaneous path. We could hear the natives not too far behind us.

We were attempting to observe without interfering. But I suppose we were not well enough disguised. The indigenous race would appear hostile to outsiders, not quite sure why—.

Then I missed it. The tree root.

Gravity sharply brought me to the ground, my arms instinctively outstretched to break my fall. My muscles screamed as my weight stretched them beyond their usual limits.

“Are you OK? We have to keep going,” Jim yelled breathily. He pulled my arm to get me up and I found my balance rather quickly. In that split second of idleness, however,I felt a sharp sensation in my shoulder. My adrenaline helped to disregard the ache and we kept moving.

It didn’t seem to take long before the pain became more persistent. It felt hot on my shoulder before it wrapped around to my chest. I felt like I was being hugged too tight or uncomfortably squeezed. This happened in the span of perhaps ten minutes, however it had felt like ages.

My feet began to feel loose, like ill-fitting shoes with too much room. They haphazardly hit the ground and it became difficult to recenter myself after every step. I slowed down, gasping for air. Again, Jim reminded me we had to keep moving.

I could feel my breathing becoming gulps for air. My chest burned with lack of oxygen, and my vision blurred.

“Sir, I—I can’t. I think I was bit, — something— I don’t know,” my hands balanced me on my knees as my chest heaved.

“What the hell bit you, we haven’t stopped!”

“I don’t know,” I felt my breakfast agitating in my stomach, ready to escape at any moment.

The forest began to bend around us as the thrusters from the Enterprise hovered overhead. I saw the flash of gold that surrounded Jim in an instant before I blinked and we were back on our ship.

I tried to take a step off of the transporter pad and felt myself being caught by Jim. “Hey, take it easy.” His usual cocky charm was replaced with genuine concern. He didn’t wait for an answer, before requesting medical assistance.

I couldn’t catch my breath, each word seemed to exhaust my energy.

“Let’s just sit down for now,” he requested.

For once, I didn’t have the energy to protest. In fact, I barely had the energy to stand. Jim helped to lower me to the stairs.

“Theres a small hole in your uniform above your shoulder,” he mentioned. Together, with what I will admit was less effort on my part, we removed my jacket. I couldn’t help but let a groan escape my lips when the punctured part of my suit pulled away; the tiny barbs had firm roots in my skin.

I could see Jim’s eyes furrow as he noticed this too and with only my standard issue tank top left, it was apparent what it was. “Huh,” is all he could manage before he pulled a barb out of my skin. He showed it to me, it was only two centimeters. So tiny, but it didn’t look like it came from an insect. It appeared crafted.

“I guess they use poison darts,” Jim said flatly.

I wanted to curse but my body was too heavy. My tongue, my lips, they almost felt numb and I struggled to stay awake. I don’t know how long Jim was talking to me before Doctor McCoy came in. He had his usual expression, a mix of worry and frustration. He hastily walked over with his tricorder and his bag.

“What the hell happened down there, Jim?”

“Looks like she was hit with some sort of poison dart,” he showed Leonard what he had removed. Jim gently grabbed my shoulder to show Leonard the wound; it was red and angry. He didn’t have to touch my skin to realize it was burning hot.

He used his tricorder to get a preliminary reading. He seemed slightly frantic as he pressed something into my neck, “darlin’ we’re going to get you to sick bay, I can take better care of you there”. Concern flooded his face as he picked me up in his arms without protest.

The dialog between Leonard and Jim was muffled, and almost distant, even with them close in the corridor. My eyes were heavy but I kept them open, almost as if it was too much exertion to close them. It was like being in a tunnel, the space between the lights causing a flashing sensation as we hurried down. They kept bickering back and forth.

“I told you to look after her, Jim!” Leonard barked, feeling helpless in the moment.

“How was I suppose to know they were going to be _so_ aggressive?” Jim quipped.

Leonard sighed, understanding that this was part of the job, but it didn’t mean he had to agree with it, or even like it.

I blinked as they continued, my breathing slowed but I felt like I wanted to gasp. My lips tingled and my hands began to feel cold. I shivered before Leonard looked down at me, “hang on, we’re almost there, sweetheart. We’re almost there.”

By the time the sick bay doors slid open I could only hear Leonard yelling. I couldn’t tell what it was about.

My body was completely numb but it wailed for a decent breath.

I think it was Leonard, and someone else, who lurked over me like shadows. My eyes became harder to open every time I blinked. Until finally I felt warm, and I kept my eyes closed to enjoy the sensation.

A slight pressure in my neck, thrusted me back into consciousness. The lights were low, and there didn’t seem to be anyone else beside Leonard and myself.

Leonard looked over me, he was smiling.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn’t make a sound.

“Apparently, that’s a side effect of the poison I can’t fix right away. Your voice should come back sooner than later.”

I let out a long sigh of disappointment before I scowled at him.

“I know what you’re thinking. And you’re right. I am absolutely going to enjoy this time where you can’t argue with me.”

I rolled my eyes before reaching my hand up to grab his. He squeezed mine gently.

“You really had me worried there for a minute.”


	2. Bastille (Bones x Reader) Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot; Leonard and Jim find Reader on a prison ship.
> 
> EDIT. Well now it's a two-parter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend, Sandmann. Thank you for your encouragement and your kindness. It has been absolutely invaluable.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks for making me write more for this story :)

The alarm sounded and echoed throughout the prison barge. I should be used to the abrupt whining by now, but it always makes me jump; I think about the poor soul or souls that are about to be condemned here with us. No one makes friends here. No one works together. You can’t, or you will die. Trust has gotten others killed. I don’t know the last time I’ve slept for more than an hour. If I did, it was a mistake and I’m lucky to not have paid the price with my life. This psychological torture was worse than anything anyone could do physically. Our captors like to tell us that the more other inmates we kill, the more of a chance you have to go in a lottery to be released. Fresh prisoners are usually eager to kill, but they’re reckless and make too many mistakes. Us older prisoners, well, we know that instigating a fight will lead to a warrant for your head; a claim to glory. We keep our heads down, but we are always ready to defend ourselves.

We were put to work salvaging scrap for pirates. They like to work contracts for many different governments. Such a nice offer to take away prisoners that would otherwise clog the system. Send them to space, put them to work. It’s all about profit.

I must say, that my getting here was of no fault of my own, but I’d bet everyone in here swears the same thing. I, however, am being honest. My shuttle was shot down on an expedition with my ship, the U.S.S. Richmond in orbit. She was destroyed not long after. Two of us from the wreckage survived and we were blamed for a terrorist plot, they seemed to think we were going to blow up a few of their ships. We, however, are Starfleet, and a threat to their fascist way of life. Can’t say I fully disagree with them on that.

I spent my time with the medical equipment. Sorting through tech to rebuild medical tricorders and consoles. I will admit, my expertise in engineering is quite minimal like most medical cadets, however I figured I could squirrel away components to build a weapon. The next time they drop off some prisoners, I can steal their ship and fly away from this mess. I was quite awhile away from that.

Two men were pushed to the floor. They were clad in tattered robes, but I’d recognize the voices from anywhere.

“You don’t have to be rude, I was going,” Jim Kirk said, wiping the dirt from his face.

Leonard McCoy rose next to him and grumbled.

I wanted to cry, scream their names, run to them. I wanted to hug Leonard so bad, I haven’t seen him in forever. He probably has forgotten me as dead since the Richmond was destroyed. My heart was heavy with so many emotions but I kept my distance, knowing all too well that if they knew we were acquainted, they would use them against me. All three of us could be killed and that’s someone else’s ticket out of here.

I bet there isn’t even a lottery, and they just use us for population control. _Fucking, disgusting_.

I watched a large humanoid walk over to Jim and Leonard, he was puffing his chest out and flexing his muscles through the rags he was wearing. He was circling them to assert his dominance.

Jim put up both of his hands, “Hey, we just got into town, do you know of a good place to grab something to drink?”

They were unamused and attempted to grapple him to the ground.

“Hey, buddy easy! I don’t want to fight you!” Jim was defensive until he realized they weren’t giving up. They tousled and rolled, each one able to get in a punch or kick in. Before long, Jim bested the large man, leaving him unconscious on the dusty ground. Jim wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to Leonard to make sure he was ok.

In that instant, a small creature scurried over to the defeated giant and choked them, until their lips turned blue. “One for me!” It said in a slippery voice, “one kill closer to freedom!”

Jim and Leonard looked at each other, an even larger crowd began to form around them. Jim’s inability to kill was now seen as a weakness. He was a lesser threat then Leonard.

My heart sank and I grabbed a sharp piece of metal, hiding it under the long sleeve of my robe. I knew what was next, and I know I couldn’t let anything happen to Leonard. Regardless of what we had been through, thoughts of him kept me alive. Thoughts of our happy moments together. I’d rather die trying to save his life than live in a universe without him.

A medium sized, lanky, humanoid alien slipped over towards Leonard. He wrapped his long arms around his neck and held on. Leonard attempted to break out of his grasp but it was futile.

Jim tried to pry him off, but he struggled. The alien’s arms were like snakes, able to wriggle and wrap inhumanly. Leonards couldn’t make even a sigh, his face was turning purple. I stayed myself hoping Jim would rescue him quickly, but I could stand by no longer.

I wrapped my left arm around the aliens neck and unsheathed the sharp piece of metal in my sleeve, quick to stab the alien in his flank. When he didn’t let go immediately, I removed the metal and continued to stab him, over and over, until we all fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere.

“Leonard,” I breathed, pulling the arms away from his neck. “Leonard are you ok?”

“I must be dying, I’m seeing her again, Jim,” Leonard croaked.

“I would have never thought I’d be so happy to see you,” Jim smiled at me before helping Leonard to his feet.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Leonard rasped, rubbing his neck. He reached up a hand to touch my face, still thinking I wasn’t real.

“Come,” I was curt, “we can’t be here.”

I lead them further away from the crowd, to a small burrow I had created. Under piles of scrap, it is difficult to notice if you’re not looking for it. I ushered them in before ensuring no one followed us. I went inside and pulled a slab of metal over the entrance.

“We have to stay quiet,” I whispered. “But how did you two get here?!”

“I want to know the same thing about you,” Leonard interjected.

“That’s a long story, but I’m sure it’s somewhere along the lines of ‘Starfleet Scum’.” I smiled, feeling so happy to see my comrades.

“You’re not wrong,” Jim smirked. “So, any ideas for escape yet?”

I smiled as I explained my plan softly. Showing them the items that I had saved for this project. Jim’s eyes were wide as he saw more potential than I did.

“How often do they drop off prisoners?” Leonard asked.

“There isn’t a schedule, it’s completely random. We will have to be ready the next time it happens though.”

“I’ve got a great idea,” Jim gave me a list of items that he would need and I left Leonard and Jim to their hidden workspace.

It didn’t take long to assemble the simple stun phaser, but Jim was certain it would get us out of here. We had been waiting for days until we finally heard the alarm. We looked at each other before silently making our way to the shuttle bay doors where the new prisoners would be deposited.

A crowd, as it always did, began to form before the doors opened. Everyone was always curious.

The doors opened and three prisoners were pushed into the ship by only two armed guards. Placed my hand on Leonards shoulder for a long moment, “I’ll make a distraction, you guys go.”

“No way, you’re coming with us,” Leonard squeezed my arm tightly.

“This is our best chance, I’ll be fine,” I smiled, placing my hand on his as it slowly released. I skirted around the crowd to the other side, before making a ruckus,”looks like our lucky day, boys,” I smirked as I sauntered up to the three new prisoners. “You boys ready to die?” I winked at Leonard and Jim as they positioned themselves closer to the doors.

An instant inmate fight would always cause the guards to linger. They wanted to watch, the sick bastards. These inmates were eager to fight. If I hadn’t started this, they surely would have once the doors had closed. I felt no remorse, nor guilt. I’d do anything to get Leonard and Jim out of here, alive.

One at a time, I wrestled them. They were kind enough to give me a fair fight. The last one took much longer than the other two, as he was skilled in hand to hand combat. I was ostentatious with my distraction; the guards were smirking and commenting to each other. Once the last inmate was pinned, Jim made his move, stunning both of the guards and running into the shuttle with Leonard.

The other inmates became irate as they observed the break. They wanted to follow, but with no trust, that wasn’t something we could gamble. They could have cut our throats the moment they were on the shuttle.Jim turned to the inmates and stunned them one at a time, but the weapon was slow and clunky. They began throwing sharp metal, and hand made shanks at the doors as they closed. I attempted to push the door closed faster with no avail.

I felt the familiar stab of pain in my gut before the doors finally closed. I sank to the floor and softly laughed, “we actually did it.”

“Hell yeah, that was a pretty good distraction!” Jim complimented.

I smirked, seeming exhausted, “I knew what those bastards wanted to see, now they can wake up to their prisoners.”

“Not exactly Starfleet protocol, huh,” Leonard sighed relieved. “I can’t wait to hear the stories you have,” he looked back at me and I smiled lightly.

Leonard kept saying my name. Before getting close enough to shake me awake. He soon found a small piece of metal jutting out from my side.

“Jim you have to get us back to the Enterprise, now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Damn it, Jim I said now!”

We had at least made our escape.


	3. Bastille (Bones x Reader) Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super quick drabble to finish up Bastille. Just ANGST and COMFORT. :)

You were pale, delirious. In a reflex, you removed the foreign metal from your side. Leonard worked with what he had on the shuttle but aside from emergency management there wasn’t much to do outside of sickbay. He held pressure on your wound as you groaned.

“Sorry, sweetheart, if I can’t stop the bleeding,” he paused without finishing his sentiment, his affect turned melancholy.

“I’m glad— I got to see you one more time.” Your voice was soft and breathy.

“Hey, I’m going to fix you up, and then you can yell at me all you want for leaving,” his face shifted to kindness. “But until then, I need you to stay with me, okay? Hey—“ He turned back to Jim before his voice broke, “she doesn’t have much time.”

Jim knew of your tumultuous relationship. He was so angry when you both parted ways. As a friend of each of you, he couldn’t stand the pining from either side. But the two of you tried to be professional and see the separation as an unavoidable scenario in your professional lives.

You’d have been lying if you ever told anyone you’d do the same thing again.

Once Jim was able to hail the Enterprise, you and Leonard were beamed directly to sickbay while the alien vessel was piloted to the cargo bay. Jim hurried to you as soon as he could.

“How is she,” Jim asked, out of breath.

“I can’t do anything more until she stabilizes,” Leonard shook his head, as if he was disappointed in himself. He stood with his arms crossed, staring at your vital signs on the monitor, watching as staff continued to keep you stable. Your blood was still on his sleeves.

“Keep me posted, Bones,” Jim said as he placed a reassuring grip on Leonards’ shoulder. He was silent in response before Jim exited.

Some time had passed, and you required less interventions.

Once everyone else was out of earshot, he sat next to your bed. He grasped your hand in his as he softly spoke into your ear, “I- I know it’s been awhile. And it may not mean anything to you anymore. We— I just—,” Leonard had to blink to clear away the welling tear in his eye, “I don’t want to have to lose you again, when I just found you”. He squeezed your hand tighter. “I have always loved you, you know.Ever since that coffee shop,” his voice broke. “Leaving you, leaving us, everything we had, was the hardest thing I have ever done. I don’t think I had the chance to make you understand that. I swear if you pull through this, I’ll make it all up to you.” He pulled your soft, limp hand to his lips, “I swear it”.

“That’s a lot to make up, Len.” You croaked.

“I’d enjoy every nanosecond of it,” he smiled through his watery eyes.

“When I saw you, Len, I—“ your eyes welled with deep, repressed emotion.

“I know—“ he leaned over to kiss your forehead.


	4. Skirmish (Bones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fever-induced angsty one-shot/drabble that I couldn't get out of my head. :)

Once they had us, they bound our hands and walked towards their encampment. The natives of this planet felt that we were intrusive and deemed an immediate threat. They took our scanning equipment and satchels of samples as they refused to understand why we would just want to study and observe.

Leonard and Spock walked behind me. The ground was uncomfortably hot, the sun was intense and there was no body of water for what we could see. Our uniforms were torn and tattered from the altercation leading to our captivity. I could hear Leonard cursing as we continued, his ability to remain his usual self brought a slight smirk to the corner of my lip.

This was our first away mission together, Leonard and I. Although we had known each other professionally over the past two years, our relationship has flourished into something more. Perhaps it was loneliness out here in deep space, but it didn’t make it feel any less real. The captain was eager to put us together on this simple mission. He was still oblivious of our relations as Leonard and I rarely spoke of our personal lives. Jim even went so far as to ‘set us up’ a few times after we’ve already been seeing each other. We both played coy but it was nice to have a private life.

We walked through a myriad of desert tents, big and small. The earth was dry and cracked as if it’s been years since it’s rained. The natives were tall, large framed humanoids with thicker skin then ours and almost reptilian in texture. Their complexion was dark, almost purple with bright green eyes that pierced like a snake. They called themselves the Xashu.

“We’ve been walking for at least an hour in this God forsaken heat, can we get some water maybe?” Leonard McCoy sarcastically barked.

I turned around at his words before seeing his escort promptly punch him in the gut, doubling him over and dropping him to his knees. He didn’t make much noise but he was slow to return to standing.

My heart sank. I stopped and screamed his name and our eyes met. My face contorted with anguish as I was continued to be pulled along. Our captors said something in their succinct tongue as we kept moving. Nothing changed until we approached a large tent towards what felt like the middle of the settlement. As we entered the tent, the boys stayed towards the sides, while I was taken to the center. They tied me to the central pillar while a few of our gracious hosts retrieved their leadership.

I assume the Xashu that approached me closely was their chieftain, as they were clad in gaudy attire. They hissed and continued in their language as I was assessed. It approached with its finger, sharp with a curled talon and paused near my eye. I froze as I gasped, pushing backwards into the pillar as far as I could.

“Leave her alone,” Leonard growled, diverting the attention away from me. The creature seemed to smile before turning back.

“S-s-shes-s-s-s importan-n-n-n-t?” they asked.

Spock spoke before Leonard was able, “She is one of our science officers, we value our entire crew. We mean you no harm”.

“You tres-s-s-s-pas-s-s-s on our home. Unfor-r-r-givable!”

“It was an accident, you hear, we didn’t know our curiosity would be so offensive!” Leonard responded first.

“S-s-s-s-so angry.” They seemed to smile.

“Please,” I spoke attempting to be calm and genuine, “they’re telling the truth. We came to—”

“S-s-s-silenc-c-c-e!” they hissed, curling its talon around my neck, ready to terminally silence my next word. I felt a quiet whimper escape my lips as I squeezed my eyes closed.

I could hear Leonard grunting against his fetters.

“You will tell me the truth, s-s-s-strangers-s-s-s. If you are lying, then I will punis-s-s-sh this-s-s-s one.”

The claw pulled slowly on my cheek, opening my skin. I tried my best not to give them the satisfaction of a scream.

“Now, tell me, what ar-r-re you doing here?”

Spock spoke, “I am Vulcan, we do not lie. I assure you that what we have told you so far has been the truth”.

“None enter our s-s-s-sacred land without a purpos-s-s-se!”

“We did not know that this land was sacred. We would have avoided it otherwise,” Spock assuaged.

“Lies-s-s-s!” The creature took a swipe at my arm, leaving three clean cuts of flesh, my blood escaping slowly down my arm. “Everyone knows-s-s-s the penalty is death to tres-s-s-spass-s-s-s.”

“Take me!” Leonard said, pulling tight against his bonds. “Take me instead, let her go.”

“S-s-s-shes-s-s-s too valuable,” they smirked. “You will tell me the truth or s-s-s-she dies-s-s-s.”

“We are not deceiving you,” Spock attempted to reason again. “We are from the U.S.S. Enterprise. We are an exploration vessel; our mission is to explore that which we do not know or understand.”

“Enterpris-s-s-s-e.”

“Yes, our ship. We are from different planets.”

“Planets-s-s-s? Lies-s-s-s!” I felt another sharp talon slice my arm. I couldn’t keep myself from screaming. It was incredibly painful until I felt almost nothing. Like I was in a dream. I didn’t feel the tears escape my eyes; I was numb. I saw Leonard, yelling and pulling against his bindings. Spock was calm and collected still attempting to talk his way out of this one. I blinked slow.

I heard Leonard interrupt Spock, “Look, our captain is going to come looking for us, and you’re going to be in for a world of hurt when he does.”

“What pleas-s-s-sure that will be,” they hissed. “Now, tell me the TRUTH,” their voices echoed.

“We are,” Spock said firmly.

The leader turned away and walked over to a small alter, which held a mace. A small primitive stone tool that had an ornate handle. He walked back over to me without a single look, before he pulled his arm back to get maximum velocity on his blow.

Pain shot through my leg as the weapon made contact with my knee. A guttural scream escaped my lips as my body sunk into the bindings on the pillar. My weight was being supported by my shoulders which began to ache and burn at the pressure and awkward position.

I heard Leonard scream my name before I slipped into darkness.

I don't know how much time had passed.

“We’re getting out of here,” I felt myself release to the floor. I was scooped up and the crisp sound of laser fire paved a way for escape. It must’ve been Leonard, I’d know his voice through his chest. I’ve fallen asleep many times to it. “The cavalry’s here, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more “Enterpris-s-s-s-e.”


	5. Chirapsia (Bones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, a sexy-ish massage drabble?  
> IDK what I'm doing honestly :o
> 
> I'm just daydreaming of McCoy in quarantine....

“How is your shoulder feeling?” Doctor Leonard McCoy asked.

I assessed its range of motion, stopping shy of an overhead movement, “way better than before, it just feels stiff”. I was facing him, sitting perpendicular on our bed. It had been a week since I dislocated it. We did multiple rounds of ligament and cartilage regeneration over a few days, and my recovery had been impressive. I was grateful to be up and running, although not 100 percent, so quickly.

Leonard handed me a glass of red wine, “I can help you with that. Take off your shirt and lay on the bed.”

My cheeks flushed darker then the alcohol but I was quick to impersonate his southern drawl, “Oh my, Doctor, I do declare.” I smiled, letting him know it was only in good humor.

His eyes cut to mine and a smile crossed his face. He pressed his body against mine as we passionately pushed our lips together. This was the first time this week we had any personal time in our quarters. He had made dinner for when I was off duty, but we weren’t interested in eating quite yet.

I had fallen for Leonard McCoy fully.

His masterful hands were soft against my skin as he helped to remove my uniform. I pulled away coyly and smirked before turning my back to him. I slid off my sports bra in a tantalizing display, and I looked over my shoulder to see him excited.

He leaned behind me, his kisses finding the more sensual places on my neck. I shuttered underneath of his touch, but I felt so safe. His kisses paused as he brushed my shoulder. A sensual massage of the displayed skin, caused me to unintentionally moan in pain relief.

Leonard stopped, “that bad?”

“No! It’s so good. I just. I told you I was stiff,” I smirked, trying to keep him in the mood.

“Feels like there’s a lot of scar tissue in there since last time,” he was soft, concerned.

“It’s okay Len, you can look at it later,” I kissed him.

He must have learned not to argue with me, as he said nothing in retort. Instead he positioned me on the bed delicately, before sitting next to me, deeply massaging my inflamed muscles. My eyes rolled back in my head as he kneaded, the occasional change in pressure over the damaged tissued cause me to tense and slightly groan. He was always responsive, easing up only slightly as we both knew the benefit of a little but of pain. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, “I can’t leave you in pain, darlin,” his voice was sultry.


End file.
